


Dumbo Only Wishes He Was as Cute as You

by silkystark



Series: Silky's Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Peter Parker, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:21:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24344938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silkystark/pseuds/silkystark
Summary: little prompt: peter got hurt and they had to shave a bit of his hair to stitch him up but it was right at the front so he ended up shaving everything. he feels very self-conscious and insecure about his new look (especially because of his cute ears) so Tony reminds him how beautiful he is... fluff fluff fluff
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Silky's Tumblr Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757641
Kudos: 40





	Dumbo Only Wishes He Was as Cute as You

“Hey Peter do you wanna go-“ The man pauses when he sees the boy in front of the mirror, scurrying to put his hood up over his shorn head. “Peter?” 

The boy sniffs and faces away from the man. “D-Don’t look at me.” He mumbles. 

Tony steps inside and shuts their bedroom door. “Why not, baby?” He asks, even though he already knows what the boy is gonna say. 

“I’m ugly. I don’t want you to see me like this.” Tony sighs and walks over to his boyfriend. 

“Honey,” He reaches out and turns the boy back around. His eyes stay glued to the floor. “You are not ugly. You’re the prettiest thing I’ve ever laid eyes on.” He says softly. His heart clenches when he sees tears begin to silently fall down the boy's cheeks and onto the cream colored carpet. 

“M-Maybe before, but now I’m disgusting. You don’t have to stay with me. I’ll understand i-if you go.” Peter cries and the man’s mouth falls open. 

“You think I’m gonna leave you because of a haircut?” He asks incredulously. Peter shrugs. “Look at me, Peter.” 

The boy raises his head slightly and looks into the man’s eyes. Tony reaches forward and wipes the tears away from his lover’s face. “Nothing would ever make me want to leave you, baby. It’s just hair. It’ll grow back soon. C’mere.” The man turns him so they’re both standing in the full body mirror. 

Tony slowly pulls the boy’s hood down, revealing a bald head with a large band aid right above his forehead. “What do you see, baby?” He asks, rubbing the boy’s arms up and down softly. 

“A perfect man standing behind me.” Tony chuckles and shakes his head. 

“You know what I see?” He asks. He continues when the boy doesn’t respond. “I see a strong, sweet boy who got hurt protecting his loved ones. The most beautiful boy I’ve ever laid eyes on. My boy.” Tony wraps his arms around the eighteen year old’s waist and presses a kiss to his shoulder, his neck, cheek, and then on his hairless head.

“I look like dumbo.” Peter mumbles. Tony only squeezes him and starts to give little kisses and nibbles to his ear.

“Dumbo only wishes he was as cute as you.” He mutters and continues to lightly gnaw on the boy’s cute ears.

Peter can’t help it, he breaks out into a big grin and giggles, trying to shake out of the man’s grip.

After a few seconds, Tony stops and turns the boy around. He leans in and presses his lips against his boyfriend’s. “I love you so much, my beautiful angel.”


End file.
